Survival In The City
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after episode 13 of the anime. Naegi and the other survivors have left the academy after defeating Enoshima, and are now heading to the outside world to face the upcoming obstacles waiting for them while bringing hope with them, however they must use their wits to survive to find more survivors. Meanwhile, Naegi and Asahina starts to get close together after a heartfelt talk.
1. Venturing To The Outside World

**Survival In The City**

Hello, and welcome to my first Danganronpa fanfic. After watching the whole 13 episodes of the anime, it gave me some inspiration as to how to make a fanfic, though the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger as **Makoto Naegi** and the rest escaped **Hope Peak Academy** without showing what happened next, while **Monokuma** was still alive after surviving the "execution" of **Junko Enoshima**. While this may possibly set a sequel anime, I don't know when would that be aired.

Right now an idea popped in to my mind and decided to set up a story wherein the six survivors are in the midst of finding sanctuary after escaping the academy before the events of **Danganronpa 2**. This would mean that parts of the story in this fic would form a bridge between this fic and Danganronpa 2, where **Future Foundation** would eventually be introduced, though that would appear towards the end of this fic.

At the same time the main characters for this fic will be Makoto Naegi and **Aoi Asahina**. After watching episodes 7 towards 13, I find these two…cute, and decided to pair them up, where they would slowly get close in which romance builds in. Of course other characters, such as **Byakuya Togami**, **Kyoko Kirigiri**, **Yasuhiro Hagakure** and **Touko Fukawa**, will have important roles here and how they would help out in this fic.

This fic is set after episode 13 of the anime.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

_**Ch. 1 –Venturing To The Outside World**_

With the trial over, Junko revels herself in the ultimate despair and gives herself the ultimate execution, leaving behind an escape switch. With hope in their hearts, Naegi and the others use the switch to leave the academy and venture into the unknown world, unaware that Monokuma is still active, and with the switch activated, Naegi, Asahina, Togami, Fukuwa, Hagure and Kirigiri, finally stepped out of the academy, and are now about to face a new challenge that awaits them, knowing the risks involved yet with Naegi providing "emotional encouragement", everyone are sure that they can brave whatever adversity and/or risks that would come in their way.

"Okay...is everyone ready...?"

"Yeah...I waited for this moment...to get the heck out of here..."

"Naegi...with you by our side...we can brave any danger that awaits us..."

"I hope there are still doughnut shops around..."

"I will definitely rebuild the Togami enterprises from the scratch..."

"I will be there for you, Togami-sama..."

And so the six teens began their journey towards uncertainty knowing what challenges await them, though Kirigiri urges the rest that it'd be best if they stay hidden for now as there is a possibility that the people of the "outside world" might target them should what Eoshima said about people "wrapped in despair" may target the survivors since the events of the "mutual killings" at the academy was broadcasted live. Togami agreed and is about to make suggestions on what steps they should take.

Naegi then suggested that they should get some disguises so as to blend with society without getting caught, which Hagakure agreed to, and Kirigiri thought about it and came up with something which the others would seem to agree.

"Disguises...?"

"Yeah...if what the video Enoshima showed us is true...and if everyone who watched the footage showed that we made out...they might target us..."

"I guess that's the best option we got..."

"Do we really...?"

"I have no arguments..."

"Then all are in agreement...Naegi-kun...let's go."

As they approached the city, the teens slowly came to realize that what Junko said is true, that during their two-year stay at the academy, the outside world has been regressed to extraordinary form of social unrest, which quickly culminated into uncontrolled, meaningless chaos, violence, and death, and the sight before them proved it, so the teens hid behind an alley and discussed on what to do in order to find clothes to disguise themselves, and Naegi volunteered to head for a shop, using his jacket's hood to disguise himself, but then Kirigiri advised against this as it would cause people around him to get suspicious, so she, though unknown means, produced a wig to further disguise his face.

Naegi then went to a nearby shop which appeared to have been abandoned, and reluctantly search for clothes for his friends to disguise themselves, and there he managed to get some and placed them a bag and left, managing to bypass nearby persons thinking he is like the rest, and ignored him, and Naegi managed to sneak back towards the alley and gave the clothes to the rest. As Togami, and the others put on the clothes, Naegi suggested that they drop by his house, just to see if his family is still there, which Togami and Kirigiri felt that it might impact Naegi emotionally, though Naegi himself is prepared for this.

"Um...can we stop by our house...? Just want to...see if my family is still there...?"

"Eh? Are you serious, Naegi-chi?"

"Naegi-kun...are you sure you want to see that? What if..."

"Naegi..."

"I guess it's worth the risk...in any case...we might find more supplies there..."

"I'm with Byakuya-sama..."

"I'm ready for this..."

And so the six disguised teens decided to head off towards Naegi's house just to see if his family is still there or not, and in case that Naegi's family is not there, the group will have to make do setting in there temporarily and see if there are any items they can use for their day-to-day survival, and possibly rest there for the end of the day before making their plans on what to do next and which destination they should go to. Kirigiri managed to procure a map of Tokyo and uses it as a way to navigate their route in order to avoid certain areas where troublemakers are around.

As they are making their way, a few of the unruly citizens managed to see the group and seeing that they are using hoods to disguise their faces, they demanded to see their faces, and seeing that most of the unruly citizens are wearing "Monokuma masks", Kirigiri deduced that they intend to either rob and maim or kill their victims since Japan is already in a "state of despair."

"Hey, you!"

"What's with those hoodies?"

"Are you one of us?"

"Show us your faces!"

"Yeah, we want to see them!"

"So we can see if you're despairing like us!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Despair!"

As the teens braced themselves, Togami came up with an idea and approached Fukawa, whispering to her to let "Genocider Sho" out and handle the masked assailants, which unnerved her but after a few "verbal pushes", Genocider Sho "appeared", and after being told by Togami about the situation, she obliges as she took out her "tools" and prepares to attack, which Naegi and Hagkure appeared to be reluctant to Togami's idea of getting through.

"Genocider Sho is back!"

"I want to ask you a favor..."

"Anything for you!"

"Can you rid those fools?"

"Ha-ha-ha...looks kind of fun..."

"So you agree...and make sure you spare no one..."

"Eh? Togami-san...are you...?"

"Are you THAT serious?"

"We don't have any choice...if word spreads that we escaped the academy...we're done for..."

"Ha-ha-ha...Genocider Sho going into action!"

As the masked assailants are about to lay their hands on the group, Genocider Sho went into action and uses her tools to take down the attackers, using scissors, cutter and other bladed weapons in her disposal, slicing and maiming the attackers and the ground became a pool of blood, which the others, save for Kirigiri and Togami, winced at the sight, and Asahina mentally wished that her friend, **Sakura Oogami**, were here, as he martial arts abilities would make short work of the attackers without killing them.

"_If Sakura-chan were here...i'm sure she can take them down without killing them..._"

After the attackers are dead, Kirigiri and Togami checked on the corpses, and saw them carrying some bags, and after checking them, they find out that they were carrying guns and some ammunition, which he told the others that they'll be taking them as their means to protect themselves given the situation the city is in at this time, and he points out that they can't afford to pass up the means to protect themselves while finding temporary shelter.

"Hmm...guns..and bullets...looks like we can't pass up this chance..."

"Kirigiri-san...are you serious that we...?"

"She is right...we have to arm ourselves in case we face some...resistance..."

"No need for me to have guns...I have blades! And scissors!"

"I guess...we'll have to take them..."

"Better than using my crystal ball..."

With Kirigiri and Togami agreeing to this, Naegi, Asahina and Hagakure reluctantly agreed and took the weapons with them and the group left, and with Kirigiri leading and using the map as their navigation, they went to places where there would be no one around and had to make stops to rest, at the same time look around convenience stores where they can find rations such as water and food, and fortunately, they managed to get ones after checking its expiration dates since some of the rations they find are hidden at the refrigerators and freezers.

After that, the group heads out and continued their journey, and hoped that they won't run in to trouble as they had to work their way around without being seen.

**-x-**

About an hour later, after carefully exploring the streets by avoiding the routes where troublemakers are around, the group finally reached the Naegi residence, and just like the DVD video that Monokuma showed to Naegi, the Naegi house was abandoned, and as the six teens entered, the inside of the house was in utter disarray, though there were no traces of blood or the bodies found, and so far there seemed to be no signs of robbery, as some of Naegi's clothes are intact inside his room's closets, and he sat on his bed after realizing that this is the first time he "arrived home" after two years of being confined at Hope Peak Academy.

"_Two years...huh? Feels like it was just two weeks...so the DVD that Monokuma showed us...so they're true..is it...? Have my family really survived? Did they managed to escape? I hope they did..._"

As he mentally wondered what has become of his family, Asahina came inside and sat beside him, seeing him appeared to be emotionally distressed and began talking to him in an attempt to ease his discomfort, and it helped as he slowly opened up to her.

"Naegi..."

"Ah, Asahina..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah..."

"So this is your house...looks kind of...neat."

"Yeah...though after what we've been through...I doubt this would be really home..."

"I'm sure...your family managed to escape...so far there are no blood or corpses...so there's hope that you'll be reunited with them..."

"Yeah...I hope so..."

Asahina can feel Naegi's situation as she herself wondered if her family survived or not, but also felt the same pain in losing Oogami just as he lost **Sayaka Maizono**, and as the two discussed more of their current situation both slowly felt at ease and became comfortable, but then Hagakure came in and told the two that a discussion is set in a minute to discuss what their next move would be and the trio left Naegi's bedroom to head for the living room to convene in an emergency meeting.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations, and how the survivors came to be rescued by Future Foundation.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Naegi and the rest managed to find shelter, but they also deal on how to survive the next upcoming days and how to get rations without the risk of get seen…or caught.


	2. Spending The First Day At Naegi's House

**Survival In The City**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are camping in at Naegi's house and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair as they witnessed how Naegi and the gang overcome Enoshima's machinations.

* * *

**_Ch. 2 – Naegi no Ie de Saisho no Hi no Shishutsu_**

A minute later, the six teens are convening at the dining room, where the ration for the day are placed on the table and Naegi prepared the plates so they can eat. Togami looked around to see if the doors are secured, and seeing that it needs a bit of a barricade, he asked Hagakure to help him, and he tells the others to go ahead, so Naegi, Asahina, Kirigiri and Fukuwa went ahead and ate their food, and after several minutes they are done, and are "charged".

"Ah...good food..."

"I'm stuffed..."

"Me too..."

"Too bad the food in the fridge are wasted..."

"Yeah...considering that we've been in the academy for two straight years..."

"At least we won't be worrying about it...we won't stay long here..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

By then Togami and Hagakure arrived after securing the entry/exit points and took their turn to eat, with Kirigiri asked Naegi to get something, which she stated to be a map of the neighborhood his house is in, and he did so, which he gave it to her and she rolled it, waiting for the other two to finish eating so that once everyone is ready, she will tell them what she came up for now as a way to prepare their next move.

After Togami and Hagakure finished eating, Naegi and Asahina helped clearing the plates, and thankfully, the water supply is still intact and both began cleaning the dishes, while Fukuwa began cleaning the house to tidy up the environment while Kirigiri turned on the TV, and to her dismay, the footage showed about the events of what happened to Hope Peak Academy, including the "beginning" of the "Class of 78", where Ohgami, **Kuwata**, **Fujisaki**, **Celestia**, **Ishimaru**, **Ohwada**, **Maizono**, and **Yamada** are still there. But the next several footage showed how they died and how the class trial went on, and Naegi gritted his teeth, seeing that the people had the "galls" to air it on TV, yet Kirigiri noted that this is an after-effect of being "infected with despair".

"Oh dear..."

"I can't believe that they still aired that awful memory..."

"What can you expect? People filled with despair embraced that kind of thing..."

"It can't be helped...Monokuma made that..."

"But...we managed to escape..."

"Which is why we can't stay here for long...if anyone sees us here..."

"...they'll come after us and make us despair..."

"Right."

Kirigiri turned off the TV and puts the map on top of the table, and had everyone assembled, and there she pointed out the key areas she thinks they should go, and asked Togami if he knows of a safe place they can go for now, in which he recalled that he has a villa somewhere in **Notto Peninsula**, and the others, save for Kirigiri, finds this a bit...risky. Togami pointed out that the villa there have been "secretive" as the Togami Family kept that area "under wraps" since that place is where he and his immediate family go there to have a quiet vacation, and stated that there may be a chance that some of his family's servants may still be alive.

"That's the safest place I can think of...and we don't have much option for the moment. At least we can stay there until we figure out a way to "spread hope" to the world without compromising our safeties. If you are not keen on this, just say so. I'm not going to force you guys...it's your call, but we don't have much option right now. So...does any of you have a say on this? let me hear your answer to this offer..."

"I'm going!"

"Me too!"

"I am going with you. At least we can lie low while I come up with a plan."

"My fortune says on my crystal ball that we'll be safe there if we get going later...'

"I'm coming too..."

After several hours of discussing and planning, the group decided to spend the night here, but Kirigiri then took an alarm clock and told the rest that they are to leave at 4 am so as they can move about undetected, assuming that the "despaired citizen" would be too tired after spending the day doing unruly activities. Seeing that it was the logical choice for now, the group decided to get some rest so they can wake up later in the early morning. With Naegi's consent, Togami will stay at master bedroom (the bedroom of Naegi's parents), which Fukawa went along, much to his annoyance, while Kirigiri and Hakagure went to the bedroom of Naegi's younger sister.

This leaves Naegi to go to his own room, which he invited Asahina to stay with him, which she accepted, seeing nothing wrong since they are friends. As the the six teens went to their assigned rooms, they locked it but they also armed themselves in case someone breaks in the house while they are asleep. Outside, the "despaired citizens" have not noticed anything and continued with their activities believing that the Naegi house is deserted.

**-x-**

The time now is 21:00, and it was night time, and because the lights are out, the Naegi house is "camouflaged" hence free from prying eyes, and because Naegi's room is filled with walls and no windows, he can freely opened the lights, and there Naegi and Asahina are talking, and during their discussion, they slowly regained parts of their memories of their time at Hope Peak Academy before being "brainwashed" by Enoshima.

As the hour passed by, Naegi decided to take a bath because of the fact that he fell onto the Hope Peak Academy's basement trash area and went on to the final class trial, so he went to his closet to get a towel, and in his haste he forgotten that Asahina was there so he stripped down to his brief and left the room holding a flashlight, leaving Asahina flustered and blushing.

"Geez...Naegi, you sure haven't changed..."

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Naegi returned to his room, just as Asahina was reading some sports magazine, such as the **NBA**, **WWE**, and **Sports Illustrated**, and there Naegi was too preoccupied having to head to the room in quick fashion so as not to alert the despaired neighbors, and upon entering the room, he removed his towel from his waist and began to dry his hair, forgetting that Asahina was there as well.

Asahina stared wide-eyed, as she gets to see Naegi's "private part" in full view, noting that his "pubic area" was fully shaved, and despite that this was her first time seeing one, she didn't freaked out, only a bit surprised, but curious looked at it, seeing it "cute". As Naegi removed the towel from his face, he was surprised to see her here and realized that he stripped in front of her, which he wrapped his towel around his waist, blabbering apologies to her, which she was quick to sure him that it is okay.

"Ah! Asahina!"

"Uh...it's okay, Naegi..."

"I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...!"

"It's alright...really..."

"But...you saw me naked...!"

"It's no big deal...I'm used to it..."

"But still..."

"It's fine...I'm not upset..."

As Naegi went to get clothes from his closet, Asahina politely looked away, though she stole peeking glances at his crotch while putting on his brief while wearing the towel. After putting on his shorts and shirt, the two sat on his bed and began to talk about how they met before the Enoshima incident, though they couldn't push through with the conversation because they haven't regained their full memories.

To change the topic, they saw Naegi's junior high photo album and they scrolled it, where they saw Maizono picture on it, and there he pointed out how he first met her, but a few minutes later, Naegi went silent before tears fell from his eyes, as he unintentionally recalled her death and started to weep softly. Asahina can relate as she herself also lost a dear friend, which is Ohgami, and saw her death, so she comforted him, which a few minutes later he calmed down, apologizing for his actions.

"..."

"Shh...it's okay, Naegi-kun..."

"M-Maizono-san...why did she have to..."

"Don't cry...you already got over that...I'm sure she would be happy if you pulled yourself together..."

"..."

"It's alright now...you already avenged her death...Enoshima has been exposed...and she paid the price for it..."

"..."

"There, there...it's okay..."

As Asahina slowly embraced Naegi, he leaned on her chest as she stroked his head making soothing sounds just to lift his spirits and soon he was alright, but as he looked up, he saw Asahina's face, and with her hair down, he unknowingly had a visual of Maizono's face, and momentarily "spaced out" as he thinks that he is facing Maizono, forgetting that it was Asahina who is in front of her.

"..."

"Naegi-kun...?"

"..."

"Naegi...?"

"M-Maizono-san...?"

"Huh?"

"..."

"Naegi..."

Naegi was still "entranced" and the look on his face made Asahina get entranced as well, and after a few moments of silence, Naegi slowly placed his lips over hers, and she stared wide-eyed at this but didn't freaked out, she only went still, and there Naegi snapped back to reality, realizing what he just did, and apologized non-stop, and though shocked that her first kiss was stolen, she wasn't upset, seeing that his action was caused by his emotional moment when recalling Maizono's memory.

"Ah! Asahina!"

"Uh...it's okay, Naegi..."

"I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...!"

"It's alright...really..."

"But...I took your first kiss! I wasn't thinking! I...I..."

"It's okay...it's understandable...I know you didn't mean to..."

"But..."

"Shh...it's...it's fine..."

After several minutes of awkward silence, Asahina told him it was no big deal seeing how he went through after seeing Maizono's picture, and assured to him that she is not upset, and suggested that they retire for the night, which Naegi offered to sleep on the floor while she stays on his bed, but she insisted that they share the bed since it would make her feel selfish for "hogging" his bed, so he finally agreed, and both went to bed and went to sleep.

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 3 AM, and the alarm clock rang as Asahina woke up, recalling that she and her friends are to leave the Naegi house by 4 AM, and as she got up, she saw Naegi sound asleep, and there she recalled getting her first kiss, and glances at him. She slowly stroke her face, as she wondered why this happened, and started to feel a bit of attraction to him, yet she brushed that aside as they have more pressing matters at hand. She woke him up and he did, and the two left the room fully dressed just as Kirigiri and the others did, and after eating their rations and picked up whatever supplies they can carry, the group slowly, and stealthily made their way out and had to bear with the darkness as they can't let others see them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter of this fic, which the group had to camp inside Naegi's house out of security reasons, and everyone got a fair share of exposure. They made their plans and are now out to venture out to head for the villa that the Togami Family has, assuming that it wasn't "touched" during the last two years.

Though it's too early, I decided to "spark" the moment where the attraction between Naegi and Asahina started, though this was due in part of him recalling how he and Maizono first met, and how she died during the "mutual killings", which indirectly caused him to get his first kiss from Asahina.

Now he and the group are ready to venture out, and danger is just lurking around the corner as they traveled in the dark hours just to avoid detection from the "despaired citizens".

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and the rest faces some obstacles as some of the "despaired citizens" managed to recognize them and intends to make them despair...PHYSICALLY. However, they get some unlikely help from someone who is related to the late member of the "Class of '78"...


	3. The Great Escape

**Survival In The City**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the third chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are now venturing again within the city, as they head to Notto Peninsula in order to reach the villa that the Togami Family have, but will also face some dangers as some of the "despaired citizens" appeared to have been "alerted" to Naegi's presence, and are going after the survivors to make them despair and/or kill them.

However, the group will get some unexpected help from those who are connected to the deceased students from the Hope Peak Academy.

* * *

_**Ch. 3 – Dai Dassō**_

The time now is 4:30 am, and though the sky is still dark, Naegi and his friends are not taking any chances and are moving away from the neighborhood and stealthily moved towards the east as they are now approaching Urawa after a 30 minute walk after managing to conceal their presence, yet they are still far from being safe as they happened to pass by a convenience store which was surprisingly still open and a TV is turned on, where a televised "WANTED" ad is shown in which the six survivors' faces are shown, and to Naegi and Togami's surprises, they saw Monokuma speaking to the "despaired masses", in which he urged the citizens to find the six survivors and make them despair. Of course the group, except for Togami and Kirigiri, were at loss as to how this happened since Junko Enoshima is dead and thus there is no way for Monokuma to function on its own.

"N-no way..."

"It can't be!"

"Monokuma can't be moving...!"

"Enoshima's dead! How can Monokuma be able to move by itself?"

"Unless..."

""Unless"...?"

"Monokuma's remote controlled..."

"That may be it..."

However, Kirigiri told the others that they must move out and leave Tokyo or else they would be seen. Togami agreed to this and began to walk faster while avoiding the key areas where other people are about to show up. As they walked faster, Hagakure noticed a bicycle shop, that was deserted, and there they find used bicycles parked on a stall which Naegi suggests that they use them so they can leave faster.

"Hey! Look...bicycles!"

"We can use them..."

"They all looked like they're in good condition..."

"Good...we'll use them so we can get out of danger faster..."

"Any objections...? No..? Good."

"let's board and get going!"

As everyone boarded the bicycles, they are ready to leave, but then some people spotted them and recognized them as the ones that Monokuma stated, and are now heading for the six teenagers, and without a moment's hesitation, the six survivors began to pedal their way out and left the shop while a mob is formed after being alerted, and soon it became a wild goose chase as the scene shows that the lead ones are the six teens riding the bicycles while behind them are the crazed citizens running after them.

After getting at least a 10-minute head start, the group managed to pass by Maebashi and are passing by a highway, where it is devoid of motorists, but would soon be filled with despaired mob of people who are already crazed enough to listen to what Monokuma had just proclaimed, and this caused a bit of tension within the group as they continued to pedal their way from the horde of despaired people.

"Oh, man...what trouble!"

"Quit complaining and keep pedaling!"

"We're going to die...we're going to die...we're going to die..."

"Don't give up, Fukawa-san! Don't lose hope!"

"You heard Naegi! Either we keep going or...I got it!"

"You have an idea, Togami?"

"I do, Kirigiri..."

Thinking fast, Togami told the others to go ahead, which Naegi is surprised and asked why, but Kirigiri told Naegi to go on ahead, and the "Super First-Class Hope" reluctantly he so, and as the others went ahead, Togami looked up and saw several electric wires up ahead, and saw a few street lights connected, so he had to time this right as the crazed, despaired mob came closer and there the "Super first-Class Progeny" took out the gun and fired at the wires, causing several to be severed, and because there was a bit of electricity there, you can see the lines sparking and soon the wires fell down and began to electrocute the first wave of the mob.

"Good...that will hold them off..."

With the distraction, Togami went ahead and was soon able to catch up with the rest and now the group have just passed Nagano, briefly pausing to drink their rationed water before proceeding to move ahead, making sure to see that there are no other despaired people hanging around as they anticipated that Monokuma's broadcast may have reached them.

**-x-**

The time now is 6 AM, and by now the group have reached Itoigawa, and so far the group managed to avoid a lot of PHYSICAL, MOVING obstacles and yet they are still at risk as they need to find another way of reaching Notto Peninsula without attracting MORE of the people whom Monokuma called out to, and reaching towards a road where a subway tunnel can be seen, the group paused briefly there as Kirigiri took a binocular and told the rest to wait as she surveys the area.

"You guys wait here..."

"What are you up to, Kirigiri?"

"I'll go with you..."

"Stay with the others, Naegi...To answer your question, Togami...I'll survey the area to see if there are any routes we can take without being seen..."

"I wish I could write a new novel..."

"Be careful, Kirigiri-chi..."

As the others wait, Kirigiri, went ahead and stayed hidden while using the binocular to look around, and there she saw another mob is forming, and are heading her way, and she hurriedly went back to the others, informing them of the situation at hand, and there Togami felt a bit of pressure as he wondered how and why those despaired crowd seem to have predicted which route the survivors are heading, but nevertheless he told the rest that they must move ahead, and suggested they go through the subway tunnel and prepare the flashlights.

"What? We're going through the subway tunnel?"

"You heard me...if you have another idea...then spit it out..."

"Looks like we have no other way...Togami's idea seemed to be a logical one...at least we can sneak past the mob while we navigate using the flashlights...this is the only way..."

"Togami and Kirigir-san are right...this is our only option right now..."

"Then let's get going..."

"Don't leave me!"

The group began to head off, but because of the tracks, riding a bicycle is difficult so they had to walk, and/or run their way through the tunnel, and this took them more than an hour yet none of them stopped as they knew who and what are after them. With Togami leading, the rest are able to follow, and seeing that there is no other way, the "progeny" urged them to use the bike even if on the train tracks as this would give them a bit of a head start, which the others reluctantly did so.

Arriving at the next station, Naegi and Kirigiri looked around to see if there are any of the "despaired people" waiting around, and as they see that the coast is clear, the group emerged and are ready to go, but then six men in motorcycles arrived and surrounded the group, and then they, except for Kirigiri and Togami, felt the tension as they believed that they are caught, and Togami whispered to Fukawa to have an "emergency".

"Fukawa..."

"Uh...yes...?"

"You're needed..."

"Wh-what do you want me to do...?"

"Call her."

"Who?"

"Genocider Sho."

"You can't be...oh, alright..."

Seeing that there is no other way, Fukuwa reluctantly gets ready to "summon" her other self, "Genocider Sho", but then one of the bikers began to speak and is looking straight at Naegi, which an exchange of words took place, and this appeared to have changed the course of action around them.

"You...you're the kid called Naegi?"

"Yes...I'm Naegi..."

"Then you're the so-called "Super High-School level Hope"?"

"Yes..."

"Good. You and your friends come with us..."

"Eh?"

"If you want to escape. That's the least we can do after you avenged our boss Mondo Ohgawa and got rid of that bitch Enoshima..."

"Wait...Ohgawa-san your "boss"? Then you're..."

The group then realized that the other group facing them belonged to the **Crazy Diamond Gang** that was led by the late **Mondo Ohwada**, and after witnessing Naegi's determination and how he managed to beat Junko Enoshima, as well as the result gave answer and light to Mondo's "disappearance" and death, the biker gang came to respect the teen boy and offered the group some refuge. Kirigiri asked a few more questions but were soon answered, seeing that the biker gang are no threat, and upon sensing that the despaired mob are approaching, the six teens boarded the motorcycles as they are taken in by the biker gang and are head off towards Mt. Bandai to hide from their pursuers.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this third chapter of this fic, which the group had to venture out of Tokyo by foot, and then by bike, in which it wasn't easy given that the route they had to take was an open space, but soon managed to stay hidden by passing underneath the subway tunnel as they passed by prefecture to prefecture, and so far they remained intact and no injury to any of them, safely reaching Itoigawa after hours of slow travel.

Okay...Monokuma's now "out" as he urged the "despaired citizens" to go on a campaign of finding Naegi and his group to "infect" them with despair, and the mechanical bear succeeded in doing so, but so far the teens managed to get ahead of their pursuers.

As stated in the lest chapter, someone is going to help the teens, and help they got as the biker gang that belonged to the late Mondo Oowada showed up, and somehow deduced where the group are heading, and now they are going to help Naegi and his friends evade their pursuers so that they can formulate a way to get help and how to restore order in Japan.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and the rest faces some obstacles as some of the "despaired citizens" managed to track down the group, and this will result in a brutal showdown which the teens will have to face in order to escape their fate...


	4. Melee In The Mountains of Mt Bandai

**Survival In The City**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the next chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors found refuge in the form of the "Crazy Diamond Gang" who were once led by the late leader, the "Super High School Level Delinquent" Mondo Ohwada. Looks like the survivors found some respite and managed to stay hidden, though this would be short-lived...for a reason.

Read below to see why...though it'll keep you readers in suspense...

However, the group will get some unexpected help from those who are connected to the deceased students from the Hope Peak Academy.

* * *

**_Ch. 4 – Bandaisan no Yama no Rantō_**

The time now is 7:30 am, and it was already daytime with the sun rising earlier ago, and the scene shows that the "despaired citizens" in Monokuma masks are searching the entire area of the train station within Itoigawa, having seen only the bicycles left behind, and are unaware that Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, Fukawa, Togami and Hagakure have already left the scene an hour ago thanks to the Crazy Diamond Gang who came to help them out.

Nevertheless they are still in their crazed thoughts as they moved from one area to another to search for their targets in order to make them despair and/or cause physical harm to them as what they are "urged to do" from the live footage coming from the seemingly-active Monokuma, who remained inside Hope Peak Academy, pulling the strings while preparing to "unleash" a hidden "plan" as the mechanical bear appeared to know where and which place Naegi and the others are going.

"_Ku-ku-ku...I will definitely get you fools...ku-ku-ku..._"

The scene then shifts to a door where it slowly opened, and nine figures hidden in silhouettes are shown, covered by thick fogs, though the shape of the figures seemed to bear a resemblance to the Academy's victims.

**-x-**

At Mt. Bandai, the biker gang members arrived at the middle of the mountain where a rather large hut is found, where it serves as a hiding place for the Crazy Diamond Gang, which the gang members set refuge here since the "incident" started two years ago, and Ohwada's second-in-command managed to get a portable TV and accidentally saw the live footage of the "school mutual killings" where Mondo was seen, and the gang members were glued to the screen while thinking of a way to rescue him yet they couldn't do so due to the "situation" at the city and the rest of Japan.

As Naegi and the five teens disembarked from the motorcycles, one of the gang members led them inside the hut while another leaves to continue the patrol to see if they are being followed. There they are being led to the current leader of the Crazy Diamonds and the leader appeared to be menacing, yet his gaze was focused on Naegi after witnessing on the live feed on how he managed to keep the other teens' hopes alive and defeating Junko Enoshima, and slowly approached the teen boy and a conversation took place.

"Are you Makoto Naegi?"

"Uh...yes."

"Are you the "Super High School-Level Luckster" and now "Hope"?"

"Well...if that's what you feel..."

"Then it was you whose hope saved your classmates from getting trapped in that school...and thanks to you..."

"Yes...?"

"Our gang now know why we haven't heard from Mondo...and how he...died. And thanks to you that Enoshima-bitch got skewered...and our ex-boss' death have been avenged...along with your murdered classmates. Our hats off to you and your friends who escaped safely."

"Th-thanks. We definitely can't give up...and my friends an I will find a way to restore hope in this world..."

The leader then smirked and patted Naegi on his shoulder, feeling rather impressed at how the boy answered back and told the six survivors to feel at home while Kirigiri approached the leader and asked him if he can tell them what went on during the students' captivity inside Hope Peak Academy, and the leader gazed at the "Super High School Level Detective" with serious eyes, but nevertheless answered her straight to the point.

"So you're Ohwada's second-in-command?"

"Yeah...what's it to you?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay...what do you want to ask about?"

"Can you tells us what happened in the last two years?"

"Huh? Surely you already figured out after..."

"Unfortunately, Enoshima brainwashed us to forget the events, so we were momentarily caught off-guard...so we have no idea what went on and..."

"Okay...listen carefully...all of you kids..."

Naegi and the others listened intently when told by the current gang leader what went on during the last two years, and slowly came to realize that Ohgawa's gang were forced to retreat the mountains due to the escalating violence and lawlessness in which it slowly resembled to that of martial law, and the "Super High School Level Hope" mentally thanked the heavens that he and his friends accidentally ran in to the gang members that gave them refuge, or otherwise they would face unexpected peril.

After some hours passed, it was lunchtime, and the Crazy Diamond Gang offered the six survivors some food so as to keep their "energies" full as he felt that more discussions are to take place later on. During the hours passed, The gang leader told Kirigiri how they met Ohwada, who eventually became the gang leader before leaving the group upon being "selected" to attend Hope Peak Academy, and how they came to learn of his situation upon the live feed of the "School Mutual Killings", and how the gang acted upon the start of the "disaster" that fell on Japan that led the Crazy Diamond Gang to "obtain" supplies before fleeing to Mt. Bandai.

In turn, Kirigiri explained to the current gang leader how they "met" Ohwada, their subsequent "investigations" when the first two murders occurred, and how they reluctantly exposed Ohwada as the murderer of Fujisaki, as well as subsequent days showed that the remaining students slowly discovered that their memories were altered that led to the beginning of the "School Mutual Killings".

After that, the gang leader asked why Kirigiri and the others are doing on the streets after defeating Enoshima, in which she explained her reasons, which the gang leader finds it rather "difficult" considering the situation at the moment, though he is curious as to how the six survivors could pull it off in spreading hope in a country riddled with despair-induced citizens, deciding to help the six survivors in finding a way to get a boat that would take them to Notto Peninsula.

"Hmm...that's a difficult path you chose...Kirigiri, is it?"

"That's the only way we can make a fresh start..."

"Okay...we'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but it's gonna be a hard one...considering the people are crazed and all...and to get to the place you want to go, you need a boat."

"Then we'll find one."

"I know of a way for you to get there...so I'll have one of my people to lead you there."

"Thank you."

**-x-**

Later that night, most of the people inside the hut were asleep, with a few gang members awake to keep patrol, and so far only Naegi and Asahina are awake, sitting outside the hut while bonding as they are wondering what awaits them once they leave Mt. Bandai, as both wondered if their families are alright or whether they perished during the last two years during the students' captivity inside Hope Peak Academy, considering that possibility after coming to Naegi's house yesterday.

"Naegi...you're still awake?"

"Yeah...couldn't sleep well..."

"Me either."

"By the way...sorry about what happened at my house..."

"Er...it's okay...I don't mind it."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you weren't yourself back then...let's change the subject. You think our families made it safely elsewhere?"

"I hope so...and I'm not giving up that one day we'll reunite with our families."

"Yeah...I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm sure your family is alright as well..."

"Thanks. you're so optimistic..."

"..."

"That's why i like you..."

"Eh?"

"Ah! I mean...um..well..."

"..."

The time now is 22:00, and the two teens slowly bonded as they hoped that they might find HOPE in "restoring" order in Japan and reunited with their families assuming that they are still alive, but then their "moment" is interrupted when Hagakure came, holding his crystal ball and displayed a worried look which Naegi and Asahina felt a bit apprehensive when the "Super High School Level Fortune Teller" told them what his crystal ball "predicts".

"Naegi-chi...Asahina-chi!"

"Hagakure...what's wrong?"

"I got a reading from my fortune telling! And it's bad!"

"Wh-what is it?"

"My fortune stated that we'll be having trouble in Mt. Bandai...and it'll be soon!"

"Seriously...Your fortune telling is..."

"Wait, Asahina...what if it's true?"

"Come on, Naegi...you really think..."

"But it's true! My fortune telling is always right...!"

While Asahina told Hagakure that his "predictions" are only 30% true, Naegi voiced his concern and told Asahina to be prepared in case what Hagakure claimed is true, and the gang leader came, overhearing the conversation and assured that it won't happen since they are in the mountains, and that no one else can know the location of this place since they already left Itoigawa before the despaired-induced citizen came.

However, one of the gang members came, and had a worried look, approached the gang leader and informed him that the despaired-induced citizens are approaching the place after ambushing him and his fellow gang member while they were patrolling the roads, killing him while he managed to escape, and this didn't sit well with the gang leader and asked him if this is all a coincidence or not, in which Naegi, Asahina and Hagakure looked worried at hearing this.

"Boss!"

"What?"

"The crazed crowd are heading this way!"

"What?!"

"My partner and i got ambushed and killed...and I managed to get away!"

"Seriously?!"

"The kids...I think they're after them!"

"Damn...either they're lucky or...wake the kids up! We'll have to get them out of here!"

Kirigiri and Togami woke up after hearing this and after listening to the conversation, they woke up Fukawa and there the gang leader went outside and used a binocular to see if this is true, and to his surprise, he can see several mobs holding torches and flashlights, all of them wearing "Monokuma masks", and are just 10 minutes away from reaching the hut. He gritted his teeth as he couldn't believe that they managed to find the hiding place, and spoke to Togami to give him an important advice.

"You...Togami!"

"What?"

"My right-hand man will lead you all the way down..."

"Out of the mountains?"

"Yeah...and he know the route that would take you to the nearest port...a barge is there and you can get to your destination using a speedboat...and if you can get there fast...you'll be safe there..."

"I see...thanks."

"Now use the motorcycles...there are only three available for you to use...two for each...and my boy will lead you there. Now hurry!"

"I appreciated . Everyone...let's go!"

After hearing this, Togami nodded as he was given the keys to three motorcycles so the six survivors can leave Mt. Bandai and head to an alternate route towards the road where it would lead them to the nearest pier where a speed boat is hidden so that the six survivors can board and head to Notto Peninsula. Seeing that time is of essence, he told his fellow classmates that they have to leave at once or else all is lost. Naegi was a bit reluctant to leave the Crazy Diamond Gang behind yet the gang leader told the teen that "hope" lies on his survival, and with Kirigiri persuading him, he did what he had to do.

Togami boarded a motorcycle with Fukawa as passenger, with Hagakure boarding and driving the other motorcycle with Naegi as passenger, and Kirigiri as driver with Asahina as passenger, and so the six students are led by another Crazy Diamond Gang member who will serve as guide and the four motorcycles drove off as the Crazy Diamond Gang began to head off to intercept the mob to hold them off to allow Naegi and the others to escape.

As the students and the gang member leave, the scene shifts to the Crazy Diamond Gang members being led by their leader as they head down the road to stall the "despaired mob" so that Naegi and the rest would have a head start and that would give them time to escape the besieged mountains, and the gang leader knew that he and his gang would perish because of the sheer number of the opponents they are about to face, yet he mentally accepted this and stated that the Crazy Diamond Gang is ready to "join" Ohwada.

"_Mondo...we'll be with you in a few moments...so as long as we hold those crazy crowd..._"

Soon the Crazy Diamond Gang members brought out their weapons as they are about to face the "despaired mob", who are all wearing "Monokuma masks", and began to beat them up using steel pipes and bats, but the mob soon got the upper hand because they are armed with torches and bladed weapons, and because of their sheer numbers, they slowly took down the gang members, blading, slicing, and even maiming them, and the ground soon was filled with a pool of blood, yet the gang leader showed resistance in giving in to despair, and before dying, he mentally told Ohwada that he has no grudge against him for the death of his brother.

"_Daiya saved you...and you saved your classmates...I hope you appreciated our gang saving those classmates of yours..._"

Soon afterwards, the mob went up and found the hut, and ransacked the place yet they find no traces of the six survivors, and began to search the area to find them and make them despair, unaware that Naegi and the others have already gotten the head start and thus making the mobs' jobs harder..

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as our survivors managed to seek refuge yet they are forced to go on the run again because the "despaired mob", under Monokuma's "pleas", somehow managed to find where Naegi and the others are. Something is definitely suspicious here yet that investigating part will have to wait until our heroes managed to get away from them.

The Crazy Diamond Gang are "introduced" here after making a cameo at the anime, and yet they are soon "erased", but thanks to their sacrifice, this gives Naegi and the rest time to mount a getaway and head to the nearest pier to get a speed boat and escape by sea.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and the rest faces more obstacles as some "familiar faces" show up while they are still within the mountains of Mt. Bandai, and this will be more of a "psychological attack" as the survivors are about to face certain parts of their pasts...which puts them in danger which would impede their chances of escaping the mountains...


End file.
